Personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, laptop computers, smart phones, etc., (i.e., “computing devices”) are commonplace in modern society, with many computer users having multiple computers dedicated for different purposes including work use, personal use, family or shared use, and the like. It is common for a user to use multiple computers on a regular basis, and even simultaneously. Many of these computers each include a number of peripheral devices for controlling certain aspects including data input (e.g., keyboards, computer mice, game controllers, “input devices,” etc.), data output (e.g., speakers, “output devices,” etc.), and other applications (e.g., data storage). In many conventional systems, users that regularly access multiple computing devices have to carry and manage multiple sets of peripheral devices, which can be cumbersome as each set may be exclusively paired to a specific computing device.
There has been some progress in alleviating this problem. For example, some systems allow reusing a single input device for data entry to multiple computing devices. However, these solutions are not without their drawbacks. One significant drawback with prior solutions is how the process of switching multiple data input devices from a first host computing device to a second host computing device is done. In some prior solutions, in order to switch both the keyboard device and the mouse device to a second host computing device, the user would have to perform two separate actions, which can be detrimental to the user experience. For example, in prior solutions, both the keyboard device and the mouse device are independently paired with each of the two or more host computing devices. When the user wants to switch from using a first host computing device to a second host computing device, the user has to individually change the pairing for each of the keyboard device and the mouse device.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to more efficiently switch input devices between multiple computing devices.